InVeRsE
by 18204
Summary: They were rivals, the inverse image of the other. They weren't meant to fall in love... or were they? Not my best work, but my longest on this site so far. Rated high T for implied lemon. As of 10/20/12, some very small changes to the story have been made.


**Author's Note- I wrote this one-shot several years ago, when I was about fifteen. Since then, I've learned a lot of things about the craft of writing, which have allowed me to improve upon my techniques. This time around, I've made some very minor edits and corrected a few grammatical errors that caught my eye. Other than that, I don't plan to change this piece at all. I want to keep it up on this site as a sort of reference material for both myself and other writers. For everyone else, if you just want to read some Sonadow, I've got it for you right here. **

InVeRsE

**In·verse (adj.) Reversed in order, nature, or effect; something opposite, as in sequence, effect, or character; reverse.**

Nighttime was, without a doubt, Shadow's favorite time to be outside. He loved the utter darkness that the night brought about, and enjoyed taking long walks alone without being noticed. The peace and quiet of the nighttime setting was the perfect kind of environment for Shadow, as he had always been one to enjoy his solitude. He especially liked that he could do whatever he wanted, because all of the annoyances that he came across during the daytime were asleep. At last, he could finally come out into the world and do what he pleased.

Now that the sun had set and a calm quiet had fallen over the village, he walked down the main road to the edge of town. His rocket-soled metal shoes crunched against the rough gravel of the unpaved road, and the gentle nighttime breeze blew back his black and red quills. He carried a leather-bound book under his arm, twirling a charcoal drawing pencil in between his gloved fingers. A small smile spread across his lips as he began to picture his final destination, and he sped up the pace of his walking just a little. He could have started skating if he really wanted to, but he did not for fear of the nearby residents waking up to the humming sound of his hover shoes.

Crimson irises took in the sight of the moon and a peaceful sigh passed from behind tan lips. The moon was full tonight, which meant that he would have more light to draw by. He couldn't wait to get to his spot and start drawing again. Drawing was his passion, drawing and writing both. He loved the two arts equally, loved how they gave him such freedom to express himself, how he could voice his private desires and yet not be heard. He couldn't get enough of it.

Before he knew it, he had reached the edge of the dense forest on the outskirts of town. Looking behind him to ensure that no others were following him, he quietly slipped into the woods and began running towards his destination, holding his book to his chest as a mother would hold her newborn child. He increased his speed every few seconds, the need to unleash his creative energies building and building inside of him. In a few short moments, he was there, and he threw himself down in the grass, setting his book down beside him, panting with slight exhaustion from running so fast. He closed his dark-lidded eyes for a brief few seconds, savoring the feeling of the wind brushing over his body like the gentle caress of a loving hand. Shivering softly, he sat up, the tall yellow-green grasses brushing against his sides. He picked up his book, opened it up to a fresh, clean page, and started doing what he loved best- drawing. To start off the night, he decided that he would begin with a simple sketch.

He inhaled sharply, moving his drawing pencil across the page in quick but careful motions in order to sketch a basic outline of the figures he was drawing. In no time at all, he had shaded in their quills, making his own a bit more pointed than the other's, coloring in the stripes he had on his arms, legs, and quills, drawing their gloves, the buckles on the other's shoes, filling in all the details of his own shoes. For a sketch, it was turning out surprisingly well, and was looking incredible realistic, too. Shadow fixed a few points here and there, straightened up the picture, signed it with his initials, and held it out in front of him, looking down on it proudly. He set his pencil down and lightly blew on the picture, scattering any remaining charcoal dust.

It was a beautiful piece, not one of his best ever, but definitely a great way to start off the night. His hand skirted along the page, his shoulders trembling as he released a wistful sigh. If only life were as simple as a picture. If only he could somehow inject life into that picture of his, making it real. If only he had the strength to do such a thing... if only.

Shadow brushed back his quills and gently closed the book. Now he'd started thinking, as he tended to do, about him. It felt so wrong to feel the way he did about him. They were rivals, bitter rivals, who constantly fought and sparred and inflicted wounds on each other, both physical and emotional. Whenever they came face to face they couldn't stop themselves from fighting, spitting hurtful words at each other as they threw and ducked punches. He was supposed to sneer at the thought of his rival... so why was he feeling this way? Why could he never stop thinking about him? Why did he dream of him, night after endless night? Why was this strange desire taking over every part of him? Why, why, WHY?!

The dark hedgehog wrapped his arms around his knees and pressed his head down. This wasn't right. Something was wrong with him, something had to be. He was losing his mind, going crazy over the loss of his dearest Maria. These thoughts of his rival were not supposed to be occurring to him, and these feelings were not supposed to be gushing from the bottom of his heart.

He wasn't supposed to be in love.

"Damn it," he sighed, gazing up at the starry night sky. "What's come over me?"

He bit down on his lip, fighting the swell of longing that rose up in his heart. "Is this some error, caused by my being in suspended animation for so many years? Am I sick? Am I defective?"

A dangerous thought came to mind. "Am I... not the Ultimate Life Form after all?"

Hidden in the thick shadows of the forest, a tall, lean figure shook their head. A gloved hand rested upon a slender blue hip, and a silent chuckle came from behind smooth peach lips.

Shadow clenched his fists. "What the hell is going on with me?! I need to find out what's making me feel so strangely..." He placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart flutter. "It's as if I can't control my own emotions. Something must be terribly wrong."

The hidden figure chuckled again, shaking their head once more. They took a tentative step towards the clearing where he sat, red and white sneakers moving swiftly over fallen branches and leaves. He tried his best to be quiet, and he was successful for now. Shadow didn't seem to notice a thing.

Shadow sighed again. "How can I get rid of these feelings? I- I can't stand being like this!" He sat back and crossed his arms over his white-furred chest. "Damn. How...?"

The blue-furred one moved a little closer, closer still, until he was almost standing right behind him. Now was the time to make his move. He couldn't back out now, not when he had made it so far. He had been driven here by his own curiosity, and he was going to fix Shadow's problem. He had dug this hole, and he would get himself out of it.

"You can't get rid of those feelings you're having, Shadow," he finally said.

Shadow gasped in shock and masked terror, whirling around to face him. He yelped in surprise once he took in the sight of him, standing before him.

"Damn! N- not you!" He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, god damn, I can't see you, not now, not here..." He shook his head. "How did you get here? Did you follow me?!"

"Yeah. I was out running, and then I saw you go into the woods. I was curious, so I came after you."

"I can't see you. I can't talk to you. I'll fall apart." He buried his face deeper into his hands, sighing in anguish.

He laughed in a good-natured manner. "Shadow, it's okay." He sat down beside him. "I can help you deal with the way you're feeling."

Shadow did not pull his hands away from his face. "Sonic, I doubt you even have any idea of what I was talking about, so just leave now."

"I've got a pretty strong clue." Sonic moved closer to him, gently pulling his hands from his face. "Can you confirm it?"

He sighed in defeat, something unusual for Shadow. "Oh, Sonic..." He lowered his head. "Something's come over me. I can't control myself around you anymore. Whenever I see you, my heart skips." He hesitated. "I've started thinking of you, when I know that I shouldn't be."

Sonic nodded, understanding what Shadow was saying. "I get what you're feeling, totally. It doesn't make sense, really, but-" He chuckled. "Shadow, I feel the same way around you."

Shadow lifted his head, meeting his eyes. "You're- you're joking with me." He pushed Sonic away. "Oh, quit it already. This is serious."

"I know it is." Sonic moved back over to him. "But I'm telling the truth. Every time I see you, my heart starts beating real hard, like it's running." He chuckled again. "I start tingling all over, and my hands get real sweaty. I feel like I can't control myself around you either."

"And it feels so wrong..."

"But it feels so right, too," Sonic finished. "I know." He laced his fingers through Shadow's. "I feel the same, Shadow. And I know what it is, what we're feeling."

Shadow locked eyes with him again, his heart leaping once Sonic entwined their fingers. "Tell me."

"Shadow..." He took a deep breath. "I'm almost positive we're in love with each other."

The words hit Shadow at a thousand miles per hour, going right through him but still somehow managing to linger in his heart, where they rang true. He was in love with Sonic, and Sonic was in love with him.

"Yes..." he said slowly. "We are, aren't we?"

Sonic nodded. "I think I love you, Shadow."

He chuckled nervously. "And I think I love you, Sonic."

They gazed at the other, swinging their hands up, up above their heads where they laced together once again. They pressed their palms to the other's, surprised at how easily their hands fit together.

"It's weird, Shad..." Sonic said quietly. "We look almost exactly alike, and we ended up falling in love with each other."

"Hmm... yes." Shadow squeezed his hands. "It's ironic... we're polar opposites. You are my inverse, as I am yours."

"I am yours..." Sonic repeated, drawing closer to Shadow. "Forever."

"Forever and ever," Shadow concluded, sealing the distance between them at last. Sonic melted into Shadow's kiss, reveling in the way Shadow's lips felt against his own, warm and soft and very slightly damp. Their hands disconnected from each other just as Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic, still kissing him with all of the lust and passion he had built up inside of him. Sonic allowed Shadow to push him back onto the moon-soaked ground, holding him and kissing him as he had been. Sonic closed his eyes to Shadow's kiss, whimpering as Shadow's tongue swept beneath his own, making him squirm in pleasure. Eagerly, he returned Shadow's kiss, pushing back Shadow's tongue with his own. Shadow released a muffled chuckle from behind their lips, beginning to playfully battle Sonic for dominance. Their half-hearted struggle went on for a few minutes more, the two of them equally matching each other and stopping the other from seizing the upper hand. Their little tongue battle went on and on, growing more intense by the minute, when suddenly...

It ended.

Shadow pulled away from him, returning Sonic's look of disappointment and confusion with an evil smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you like that?" he teased.

Sonic swatted him playfully, successfully diverting Shadow's attention, and then hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of him again.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growled in an unusually seductive manner. Shadow raised an eye ridge, feigning shock at the tone of Sonic's words.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he chuckled darkly, sitting back on his heels and looking down on the startled Sonic. "You see, faker..." He brushed back his quills, tempting Sonic even more. "That first kiss was complimentary. You'll have to pay for the others that may follow."

"Complimentary?!" Sonic nearly shouted, diving for Shadow as if he were a valuable prize that was about to slip out of his grasp. "Why you little-"

Shadow couldn't help jumping to his feet, grabbing his sketchbook on the way up. "If you want another kiss, you'll have to catch me first."

And with those words said, Shadow took off, running and laughing through the meadow.

Growling with slight frustration as well as determination to get even more of those sweet kisses from Shadow, Sonic leapt to his feet and eagerly pursued his rival.

They chased each other all around the meadow, laughing like young children playing in the park, pouncing on each other like wild animals learning how to fight for the first time. They rolled through tall, swaying grasses and circled around trees, tripping over the occasional branch or rock. Sonic was able to capture Shadow only a few times, and when he did, Shadow always managed to get away from him somehow.

"You cheater!" he cried, pointing at Shadow, who had recently Chaos Controlled halfway across the meadow. "You can't do that!"

"Who says I can't?!" Shadow approached him. "There are no rules. You just need to catch me first, and then we can-"

In the midst of all his talking, Shadow was caught off guard by Sonic, who had decided to jump him at that moment. Sonic pinned him to the ground, although Shadow struggled against him and tried to throw him off more than a few times. He took both of Shadow's hands and lifted them up, above his head, keeping his wrists pinned down.

He looked down at his rival, who had finally gone limp beneath him, his white-furred chest rapidly rising and falling. His tan lips twisted into yet another smirk as Sonic leaned down close to him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Gotcha." Sonic whispered against his neck. Shadow sighed in mock defeat.

"All right... you've got me." His crimson eyes glittered in the moonlight as he spoke. Sonic kissed his neck, up his chin, reaching his lips and claiming his mouth at last. Their second kiss lacked the intensity of their first, but still contained all the love they felt for each other. Sometime during their liplock, Shadow had managed to get his hands free, and his gloved fingers were running through his rival's quills, stroking him lovingly. The minute their kiss broke, Shadow's hand slid along his cheek, and Sonic opened his eyes. Once he did, Shadow kissed him again, still just as gentle and passionate as he had before. This time, however, their kiss was much, much shorter. Shadow stopped kissing him after only a few seconds, and pulled away to look in his eyes. His expression was deadly serious, not a single sign of a smile visible on his tan muzzle.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" he asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, forever and always, Shadow. I love you."

"Wonderful..." Shadow kissed his neck, making his way downwards. He kissed his chest and his stomach and even lower, until he reached a certain spot. When he did, he looked up at Sonic for approval. Sonic, raising his hand to his burning face and biting down on his knuckles, nodded.

Upon receiving the green light from Sonic, he lightly pushed Sonic on his back, kneeling before him.

"Let me show you, then..." he purred. "How much I love you... and just how far I'm willing to go."

And, with those words said, Shadow leaned in and began demonstrating his love.

* * *

><p>Some time later, the two heavily panting hedgehogs laid together, their legs thrown over the other's and in between the other's, with their arms around each other. Sonic laid on Shadow's chest, his body still twitching and certain parts still throbbing from the multiple times Shadow had driven him to the very edge. Shadow laid on his back, his eyes closed peacefully, his head still spinning as the pieces of his world fell back into place. He couldn't believe that such ecstasy could have been made known to him by Sonic, his own rival, who was now his lover. He still remembered the way their bodies had moved against each other, their hearts pounding, the heat and desire taking them both over as they were caught in that sweet storm. Just the memory of the feelings he had experienced and the sensations he had discovered through Sonic made him want to do it all again.<p>

Sonic lifted his head, allowing his mouth to cover Shadow's in a tired kiss. Shadow returned Sonic's kiss weakly, as most of his strength had been put into what he and Sonic had just done.

"Love ya, Shadow." Sonic yawned sleepily, snuggling into Shadow's fluffy white chest fur.

"And I love you... Sonic..." Shadow kept his eyes closed, ready to drift off into sleep with his Sonic. As he felt the first waves of sleep starting to come over him, he let out a final sigh of content, pulling Sonic in even closer.

The two separate halves had finally become a whole. The two hearts had at last become one. The two inverse images had been transformed into one unique, completed image.

THE END.

**~Review this if you want. I already know what I've done wrong.**


End file.
